


Careful what you wish for

by winchestergirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-17
Updated: 2007-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestergirl/pseuds/winchestergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks he’s pregnant and it’s all Sam’s fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful what you wish for

**Author's Note:**

> Not to be taken seriously...this is a prompt I have never written before and most likely never again. It was only because it was a part of my table that I wrote it, and I couldnt bring myself to write het LOL ...It's all fake and no Winchesters were seriously harmed during this fic...just pregnant LOL 

**Title:** Careful what you wish for  
 **Author:**[](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[ **winchesterxgirl**](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/) **Rating:** R-NC17?  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean, wincest  
 **Warnings:** crack,seriously it's crack, pregnancy scare prompt for my [](http://sam-slut-a-thon.livejournal.com/profile)[**sam_slut_a_thon**](http://sam-slut-a-thon.livejournal.com/) table  
 **Summary:** Dean thinks he’s pregnant and it’s all Sam’s fault.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, nope,they belong to Kripke, I just play with them a little.  
 **Notes:** Not to be taken seriously...this is a prompt I have never written before and most likely never again. It was only because it was a part of my table that I wrote it, and I couldnt bring myself to write het LOL ...It's all fake and no Winchesters were seriously harmed during this fic...just pregnant LOL 

 

 

 

 “You do realize that it’s a physical impossibility for you to be pregnant don’t you Dean?”

“Dude, I think I felt it kick!” Dean grabs Sam’s hand and places it over his stomach. His rather _round_ stomach. “Feel that? Did you feel it?”

Exasperated Sam paced the room, crossed his arms over his head and breathed out heavily “Dean I fucked you last night.” _And wasn’t that just a kicker_ , Sam’s inner voice supplied “ **No-way** , you aren’t pregnant, nor do you have a baby in there.”

Dean pouted, “You just don’t want our child” Sam turned to face him only to find Dean making _puppy eyes_ at him. _Damn ‘_ **puppy eyes’** are his trademark .When did Dean perfect that look?

“Dean, hate to tell you but we are not having an ass-baby. Now move out of the way and let me research this thing.” Sam brushed past him and sat down at the table, laptop at the ready.

Dean pouted again, and went to sit on the sofa with a bucket of ice-cream out of the freezer, while Sam’s thoughts returned to last nights hunt. Weapons? Check. Holy water? Check. Wanting your brother thinking he was knocked up? Ehh…not so much. All Sam could think about were the last words of the spirit they wasted. They’d seemed innocent enough at the time “People always want what they can never have, what do you want Sam?” and then poof! It was gone. OK, so he wanted a few things, some really innocent things …He wanted a home, his family, maybe a kid or two down the line... aaand his brother. Just in that really really wrong, I wanna fuck you kind of way. Oh fuck. His brother. Kids. Crap. Suddenly he realized they’d made a grave mistake. Bobby. They had to get to Bobby. 

 

 

*******************************

 

“And it never occurred to you? Even after facing the trickster back at Springfield, that this could be him all over again?” Bobby couldn’t believe how stupid John’s boys could be. Well, actually that’s a lie. He knew John all too well and the boys were a chip off the old block. But even Bobby, who’d seen a lot, could see the marks of a trickster. After all that crap back at Ohio he could’a sworn they would too. “Anyway who’d Dean sleep with to get pregnant? Or, phantom pregnant?” Bobby grinned and shook his head. This was surreal. Bet John would’ve got a laugh outta Dean acting like a momma hen…

 

Sam colored beet red as he turned away and the wheels clicked into place in Bobby’s head. “You … He?...Ohhhh…Assbaby huh?” The grin grew even wider as he watched Dean fussing over Sam then grabbing at his back and lowering himself into Bobby’s favorite chair. Sam for his part was beginning to feel the effects himself as the need to _**be**_ with his brother, alone, began to take control. He was finding it hard, not molesting Dean in front of Bobby. Sam groaned. Oh god, HARD. Sam wanted to spork his inner monologue for acting like a lovesick puppy as the urge to fuck Dean into the mattress was rising with each passing minute. Sam couldn’t help running his fingers along Dean’s smooth, rounded skin under his shirt, or leaning in to lick at that small spot behind Dean’s ear that just drove him nine kids of crazy.

“Sam! Son! Go take Dean an’ work it on out somewhere else ’til I find a way to fix all this. This’ all a bunch of crazyass shit, an’ I for one don’t wanna know what you’re doin’. I’ll call y’all down when I work it all out.”

“Come on Dean,” Sam said as he stood and pulled a complaining Dean out of the chair, dragging him along to the bedroom they’d use, when ever they stayed with Bobby. Sam pushed Dean through the doorway walking him back towards the bed. Fast.

“Hey, Sammy. Slow down. Man with a baby here.”

Sam snorted impatiently when Dean grinned at him. His grin soon disappeared when Sam pushed him to lie down on the bed and crawled along his body like a panther. “Gonna fuck you Dean, gonna make you come so hard.” Sam’s hands ran beneath the soft material of Dean's t-shirt, over the soft hairs of his happy trail and lower as he grasped Dean’s shaft through the faded denim stretched tight across his groin.

Dean shuddered at Sam’s touch as his cock swelled and he lengthened in his brother’s grip.” Gonna take you and mark you Dean. Gonna---” Dean lifted his head and pulled Sam’s mouth down to meet his own.

“Shut up Sammy. Have I ever told you, you talk too much?” Dean drew in a sharp breath. The hand that was holding his hip from bucking up tightened, creating marks that proclaimed ‘Sam was here’, more of those finger shaped bruises that he would feel for days.

“You like it Dean, you love it when I tell you all the dirty little things we’re going to do; what I’m going to do to you. How I’m gonna make you scream my name as you come.”Sam nuzzled into Deans’ neck as he fumbled with the button on his jeans, dragging the zipper down slowly tooth by tooth. Dean moaned as Sam slid his jeans down his legs and dropped them at the end of the bed.

“Commando, Dean?” Sam grinned before lowering his head and trailing a line of gentle bites along the sharp line of muscle on his hips. “So you were expecting me to do this again huh?”

“Not expecting, hoping. Sam…?” he arched as Sam griped his shaft and took the head into his mouth. Sam flicked his tongue over the crown before teasing the underside with broad swipes; Dean’s scent was driving him crazy. “Sam, what about the baby? Don’t you think this’ll emotionally scar it for life?”

Sam halted, way to kill the mood Dean, he thought before replying “Dean for the last time you are not pregnant, now shut up …” he cupped Dean’s balls in his hand and softly stroked the velvety skin before sliding back down to take him deep inside his mouth. He could feel Dean fighting the urge to arch up as he darted his tongue into the slit, teasing him as he moved up and down the hard flesh. He smiled around him and hummed sending Dean arching up with a scream as he came. Dean tangled his hands in Sam’s hair and pulled on it gently as he drew Sam up to meet his mouth.

“Want you Dean; wanna be inside you now.”

Dean nodded and breathed out a ‘yes’ as Sam moved across to reach for the lube inside the bedside table drawer, his brain lost in a cloud of lust, his senses on overload. Sam was hard and aching, his cock pressing against the denim as he desperately worked the button open, shoving his jeans down to free himself. Dean’s hand clasped around him and Sam moaned at the thought of being inside Dean, his body all sharp angles and taught muscle,  warm and welcoming as Sam entered him. Dean took the lube and coated Sam’s shaft with a generous amount, then pulled Sam down for another kiss.

“Gently Sammy, don’t wanna hurt the baby.” He whispered. Sam just rolled his eyes before sitting back on his heels and positioning himself at Dean’s entrance, gently circling it with the tip before pressing in. Dean was tight and hot and Sam could barely hold on as he thrust in slowly at first, before Dean’s moans urged him to more, faster, harder.

“How many times…”Sam grunted “Do I have to tell you...” His thrusts sped up as he felt the telltale tingling of his orgasm approaching. “You are NOT… aaaaaaagh Dean! Oh fuck.” Sam’s body collapsed over Dean as he came and he leaned down to capture Dean’s lips in his, Dean’s screams of Sammy! not far behind his own.

“Dude, Keep it down, Bobby probably heard every word!” Sam scowled, seemingly oblivious that he’d just done the same thing

“Sammy, hate to tell you but you scream like a girl, everyone in the next two states over heard you,” Dean panted as he tried to catch his breath.

“I scream like a girl? Who thinks they’re pregnant here Dean?” Sam met Dean’s gaze as a huge grin split his face, both of them breaking the tension with laughter.

“Damn, Sammy,” Dean pulled him closer as Sam’s softened cock slipped free from Dean’s body and they settled back into the sheets. “That was just…”

Sam yawned as he snuggled up against the heat of Dean’s body. “Yeah it was. Sleep Dean. We’re gonna need it to face whatever it is that got you all---“

“Knocked up?” 

“Yeah.” Sam chuckled “That just doesn’t stop being funny does it?”

“Laugh it up Daddy, you’re gonna share the night feeds.”

Sam’s face fell at the thought of sleepless nights. “First thing in the morning we talk to Bobby.” 

 

  


******************************  


By sunrise the next morning, Bobby was about to give up all hope of finding a way to reverse the tricksters curse…spell…whatever the fool thing was. He’d gone through every book on trickster lore, all except one, that had taken a call to Missouri to locate. Bobby knew she was his last hope at finding the lost book as he’d dialed her number, anticipating her greeting.

“Why Bobby Singer, good to hear from you. You certainly have your hands full with those Winchester boys don’t you?” He heard her chuckle down the line.

“Well you must know why I’m calling then, Missouri I’m at my wits end. Those fool boys got themselves---“

“Entangled with a trickster again, yeah Bobby I know. Honey you need to find the Mirg Grimoire, its over in the pile of books by your fireplace, under some very nasty books.”

“I already looked there, Missouri. It ain’t there.” Bobby walked over to the fireplace to look for the book he knew wasn’t there, only to be confronted by the volume exactly where Missouri said it would be. “Ok, how did you know it was there? I spent all night looking for it. What? you use your psychic powers?”

“Bobby Singer, you think I’m some magician sawing some bony tramp in half?” She gave a deep chuckle. “No Honey, I was resting my coffee on it last time I was over. You give those boys my love you hear.”

Bobby laughed with relief. He had the book. “I will Missouri, and thanks.”

“For what honey? You would have found it sooner than later. G’bye Bobby.” 

 

 

******************************  


Bobby flicked though the pages, before finding the right one. YES! He mused over the reversal….well it wasn’t like _**they**_ hadn’t done **_it_** before…..or, well ok, that was a mental image he didn’t ever want to have again. He shook his head to clear it before he ran upstairs to tell them the news.

“Hey Boy’s! I found it!” Bobby opened the door and poked his head though only to be confronted by a very naked Dean, a very naked and NOT pregnant Dean walking from the bathroom.

“Hey Bobby,” Dean said as walked towards the bed drying his hair “Woke up this morning, no baby.”

“Huh. Yeah, no pants either I see, you wanna put some on, son? That’s a visual I really didn’t need.” Bobby glanced over to look at Sam still sleeping.”So you ahh, you and Sammy … you …”

Dean moved towards the bed and picked up his jeans, stepping into them “Yeah we did. Last night and earlier this morning We’re good Bobby, no more baby, bloat or whatever the hell it was. I think all we had to do was just give in to---“

Bobby held up a hand to silence Dean. “Less said on that the better. I kinda know all the details. They’re all listed in the book here…”

Dean paled a little; it was one thing for Bobby to think he knew what happened but to know he knew, “Yeah umm… awkward.”

Bobby chuckled “Well it’s nice to know everything’s back to normal again. No more assbabies ok?”

Dean grinned, “Deal.”

“Uh Dean?”

Dean turned to look at Sam, still in the bed; the sheets pulled up to his chin “Yeah?”

Sam lowered the sheet to his waist “We might have to rethink that promise….”

 

Fin. 

 


End file.
